1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a central connection device for a flat blade style wiper as used to clear the windshield of a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Windshield wipers are generally known. An emerging trend in windshield wipers are the so-called flat blade or yokeless wiper, which are distinguished from the prior generation wipers by the absence of yoke segments used to distribute contact pressure along the length of the wiper element. A flat blade wiper distributes contact pressure through one or more flexor elements preformed to a specific curvature. Typically, a spoiler is attached along the entire length of the wiper blade to combat wind lift at high driving speeds.
The wiper blade connects to the outer end of an oscillating or sweeping wiper arm through a central connection device. The central connection device is usually fixed on to the upper side of the wiper blade, generally mid-way along its length. Much attention has been given to the configuration of the central connection device, together with the method in which it is fixed to the flexor or other components of the wiper blade. One issue which has developed in connection with proprietary connector designs is that the end of the wiper arm is specially shaped to mate with only proprietary-shaped connection devices on the wiper blade. This, therefore, precludes the installation of these newer, flat blade wipers onto automobiles having older style wiper arms.
Furthermore, there is a need to provide a connection system for a flat blade style wiper which is strong, inexpensive, and adaptable for use with older generation, so-called yoke style wiper blades. There is also a need for a central connection device for a flat blade wiper that is lightweight, easy to manufacture, and easy to assemble.